


Thank you, master.

by djarinbarnes



Series: Sebastian Stan [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinbarnes/pseuds/djarinbarnes
Summary: it's been a while since I've written a one shot with Bucky.Enjoy =)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Sebastian Stan [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553680
Kudos: 56





	Thank you, master.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since I've written a one shot with Bucky.  
> Enjoy =)

You stood in front of the mirror, hands combing through your hair, pulling it up into a ponytail. 

_ Just how master likes it. _

You glanced down at the leather collar seated on the dresser beside the mirror.

_ When I come home, I want you on your knees, naked, with this collar on. You know the rules. Obey, and you get rewarded. _

You bit your lip as your fingers closed around the heavy leather, weighting it in your hands. You glanced at the clock once more. Bucky would be home in less than ten minutes. When he got home, he wouldn’t be Bucky.

He would be  _ master _ _.  _

You heard the chains jangle as you put the leather collar around your neck, the furry inside making your skin tickle, sending jolts of arousal into your core. You tightened the collar around your neck, making sure there was enough space for a finger so you could still breathe if he pulled the leash.

You skimmed your fingers over the outside of the collar, fingers trailing down the front of your shirt, grabbing the hem and pulling it over your head. You popped the button on your shorts, the jean fabric sliding smoothly against your legs as you pulled them off and folded them neatly. 

Master hates it when you make a mess before playtime.

Your hands traveled behind you, unclasping your bra, laying it on top of the folded jeans, your panties following soon after.

You heard a car door slam. 

_ Master’s home. _

Getting down on your knees before your shared bed, you made sure the leash was falling down your back, resting in between your feet. 

You heard his footsteps approaching, the sound alighting every fiber of your being with the sound coming closer. The floorboards beneath his weight creaked slightly like they always did, letting you know he was standing in the door.

“Such a good girl for me. Just like I told you.”

Your eyes were closed and your breathing still, a small smile playing on your lips as you heard him speak.

“Welcome home, master.” You spoke softly.

You heard the sound of clothing dropping heavily on the floor, followed by thudding of naked feet coming closer. A sigh emitted from your throat as you felt his hand graze your shoulder.

“So pretty for me. Such a good, obedient girl for me.”

You smiled and leaned into his touch, saying the phrase you knew was the only one he wanted to hear at this point.

“Thank you, master.”

You felt the leash slide up your back as he grabbed it, sighing as he pulled your head back.

“Open your eyes for me, baby.” 

You did as you were told, your eyes looking right into his lust-blown eyes, right in front of you. His thumb grazed your cheek lovingly.

“Do you remember your safe words?” he asked, his thumb running over your lower lip before it pushed against it slightly. 

“Yes, master.” You opened your mouth and let his thumb in, sucking on it, your eyes still fixated on his. 

“Good girl. Come on. Crawl over to the couch for me, baby.” 

He pulled his thumb from your mouth before rising to his feet, the leash pulling the leather collar tightly against your throat as he bundled the leash in his fist.

“Thank you, master.” You breathed before crawling over to the couch, letting him lift you up and lay you on your back. His hand traveled down your stomach, leaving goosebumps on your skin.

He sat down beside you, his cock heavy and screaming for attention, but he didn’t let you act on it just yet.

“Wanna make it good for you today baby, hmm?” he spoke as his fingers found your clit, working up and down between your folds slowly, taking his time on slicking you up.

“Thank you, master.” You moaned out, your hands balling into fists by your sides. 

His fingers were magical. They circled around your clit, applying force and then simply skimming over the nub, making it hard for you to keep in your moans.

You were writhing underneath his hands as his left hand tightened around the leash, pulling on your leather collar.

“Needy, baby?” 

He spoke as his fingers left your clit for his mouth, sucking in two digits before he returned them to your clit, moving them down in between your folds, slightly prodding at your entrance.

“Yes, master, please...” you moaned as he teased you, the arousal bubbling hotly in between your thighs, the slight pressure at your entrance making you gasp.

He continued running his fingers from your clit to your entrance, inserting his fingers only slightly, letting you writhe underneath him. His fingers stopped their wandering, circling your clit wetly. You moaned out as his fingers applied just the right amount of pressure, causing your hips to lift slightly.

“Please, master, it feels so good…” you moaned out, the pressure in between your thighs growing, your walls beginning to clench involuntarily. “Please let me cum, master, please…”

His fingers stopped their teasing, and you watched him as he slid of the couch on his knees between your legs.

“I want to be inside you when you come, baby, doesn’t that sound better than clenching around nothing?”

You nodded as you watched his hand run over his shaft a few times, the usually pink head of his cock angry red from the sexual arousal traveling through his veins.

“Yes, master. Please, master!” you writhed as he pulled on the leash, lifting your head off the couch slightly.

You watched as he wet three of his fingers, with his tongue before they traveled down, smearing the saliva over your folds. You moaned as you felt his length push into you, your body welcoming him just like always.

“Thank you, master...” you breathed as he worked himself into you, inch after inch. His left hand grabbed your waist but released it soon after to grab onto the leash, holding it tight like a bowstring as he picked up the pace, thrusting into you quickly and forcefully.

“That’s a good girl, taking my cock so perfectly…” he spoke as he thrusted into you, keeping his pace fast and rough. 

Your moans flowed out of your mouth as you watched him, lip sucked in between his teeth, his eyes glued to your bouncing breasts. Both his hands found your waist and he picked up the pace, his hips slamming against yours. The arousal built up between your legs again, making you whine out, your hands balling into fists again.

“Master, please, oh god…” you gasped out, being so close to tipping over the edge, your eyes rolling back into your head. 

That’s when he stopped abruptly. You calmed your breathing as he moved into you slowly, letting you calm down from your almost orgasm… 

“Thank you, master.” You breathed, and before you knew it, his hand had tightened around the leash once again, his free hand grabbing your thigh tightly, his fingers leaving marks in their wake. He sped up again, watching your mouth fall open, the moans leaving your mouth exquisitely as he fucked you deeply. 

Just as the edge was within his grasp, he stopped again. You groaned out, dissatisfied, and pout at him.

“Please, master? I’ve been so good, please…” you watched his lips curl into a smirk, letting you know he was taking it into consideration. His thumb moved over you clit as he thrusted slowly, enjoying the moans that spilled from your lips.

His hands slid under your thighs, lifting you a few inches off the couch before he started his unforgiving pace yet again.

“You wanna come, huh?” he spoke in time with his hips slamming into yours. “You wanna come all over my cock like a good girl?”

You whimpered as he thrusted into your g-spot perfectly, the new angle making stars appear before your eyes. He watched your eyes flutter closed as moans left your mouth uncontrollably, your breasts bouncing in the glow.

“Please, please, please, can I come, Master, please…” the words left your mouth in an incoherent blubber, the man above you grinning as you fell apart beneath him. He kept up his pace and you bit the inside of your lip, doing your best to keep your orgasm from taking over.

“Come for me, baby.” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, you relaxed against him, your orgasm slamming into you hard. He kept his pace as you rode out your orgasm, your body convulsing and shivering beneath the man you adored. 

“That’s a good girl… Such a good girl…” he muttered through gritted teeth as he slowed his thrusts, working himself deeply into you, holding your hips tightly.

“Thank you, master...” you breathed as you finally came down from your high.

He pulled out of you slowly, letting your body fall back on the couch. 

“I’m not done with you yet, baby.” He smirked as he grabbed your leash, pulling you to sit. He sat down beside you, leaning back into the back pillow of the couch.

“Make me come with your perfect mouth, baby. Satisfy your master…”

You bit your lip and moaned as you turned on your ass, getting on your knees. You looked up at him as you knelt between his legs, grasping his length in your hand, sliding it easily up and down with the help of your slick. 

You leaned down and licked the head of his cock, tasting yourself on his skin and moaning out at the taste. You dipped your tongue into the slit, hearing him shudder slightly above you, his hand grabbing your leash, pulling you a little closer to his body.

“That’s it, my good girl. Make your master proud…” he groaned as you engulfed his cock in your mouth, swirling your head around the head, pulling his foreskin down to give him more pleasure. 

He grabbed your ponytail tightly, jerking your head down on to his cock, the flesh sliding down your throat. Home. 

You let out a whimper as you felt his hand tighten in your hair and the collar tightening around your throat. 

“Such a good girl, taking my cock down her throat…” he breathed as his abdominal muscles tensed, his hand guiding your head up and down his shaft. The feeling of his dominance made your arousal flourish in between your legs yet again, making your legs tremble.

You struggled to breathe through your nose, your hand grasping his balls, massaging them through the skin like you knew he liked.

You looked up at him through your lashes, pushing your tongue against his shaft, gagging slightly against him.

“That’s it baby… A little more…” he grunted before quickening the pace, pushing his fingers under your collar, tightening it around your throat, feeling the pressure from the collar on his cock through your throat. You whimpered as you felt him swell in your mouth, letting you know you were ready for his come. You pulled in a deep breath, clenching your thumbs in your fists.

He pushed his cock all the way down your throat, your nose resting in the neatly trimmed pubic hair. “God yes, baby…” he groaned out, his cock pulsing as he came down your throat, hand tightening in your hair. You writhed against him, struggling to breathe. 

When he finally let you go you pulled back, breathing in deeply before letting out a cough. 

“Thank you, master.”

You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, smiling up at your husband. You crawled onto his lap before pulling him into a deep kiss.

“Good girl. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> your feedback keeps me alive <3


End file.
